


Leroy Jethro Gibbs: MARVEL Edition

by Classchic1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: This was merely for fun and is not, yet, planned to be written yet.





	Leroy Jethro Gibbs: MARVEL Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, CBS and MARVEL own everything and I own nada!
> 
> A/N: Okay so I've got a character rewrite! This time it's LEROY. JETHRO. GIBBS! Inspiration for most his background is a mixture of Wolverine and Punisher. Also, I'm borrowing John Cena's body stats for Gibbs. (I mean come on Cena's handsome and he starred in the movie The Marine. So yeah.)

**Name:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Code name:** Terror

**Born:** 1954

**Hair:** salt and pepper coloring

**Eye color:** blue

**Height:** 6'3"

**Weight:** 340lbs (due to the Adamantium)

**Chest:** 50 inches

**Waist:** 36 inches

**Biceps:** 19 inches

**Parents:** Jackson and Ann Gibbs

**… … …**

**Basic facts1:** Gibbs' time in the military is quite extensive.

Marine MP, Drill Instructor, Infantry, "Participant" in the Enhancement Program, Phantom Strike, Scout Sniper

**… … …**

**Basic facts2:** Enhancement Program is a highly classified program to make super soldiers. The experiments done were to make soldiers into living weapons. These soldiers however were ordered or even kidnapped in some cases to be in the program.

The program was broken up into several stages. The first stage dealt with a written exam and a physical exam.

The next stage dealt with multiple painful injections of serum called Extremis. (The Extremis serum grants the human body the ability to heal and regenerate from physical damages to some forms of psychological damages. And it's constantly being replenished on a cellular level.)

The next stage was even more painful with its injection of the Centipede Herb. (The Centipede Herb makes the muscles extremely strong and greatly depletes muscle fatigue. The herb also causes the person to become more agile due to its effect on the joints and ligaments. This is also constantly being replenished on a cellular level.)

The next stage, and most excruciating stage, is the Adamantium-skeletal bonding process. In Gibbs case however, the excess adamantium assembled in Gibbs forearms and protrudes in between his knuckles as fourteen inch razor sharp claws.

The last and final stage dealt with mind control on extreme levels. The soldiers were then sedated and was given a bulky, ghastly helmet with a series of tubes attached to them for several weeks. Once the helmet came off though, they put the soldiers through a specialized surgery-using carbonadium surgical tools-to implant a shock and mind control chip in their brains. The chip, and helmet, were to control the soldiers like living robots and in some cases erase memories and replaced with false memories.

**… … …**

**Basic facts3:** Due to his training, Gibbs is quite skilled. For example, he speaks Russian, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese fluently. He's proficient in many forms of martial arts. His infiltration skills are legendary. And he is highly adept in hand-to-hand combat. But in addition to this, due to the experiments done on him, Gibbs has several new abilities and body modifications.

  * Canine Teeth Retraction
  * Extremely fast Regenerative Healing
  * Metal Concealment
  * Mild Contaminant immunity
  * Superhuman strength
  * Peak Human speed
  * Superhuman durability and stamina
  * Superhuman reflexes and agility
  * Mild Insulated Weather Adaptation
  * Peak Human acute senses
  * Retractable Adamantium Claws
  * Adamantium Poisoning Immunity



**… … …**

**Basic facts4:** With these new abilities, Gibbs also has several weaknesses.

  * Concussions
  * Sensory overload
  * Decapitation
  * Drowning
  * Carbonadium



**Author's Note:**

> Also, I've gotta admit you guys that as I was writing this, I realized that I'm not certain about Gibbs time in the Corps. So if I miss some real facts about his service please feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
